thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Банга Премудрый (песня)
Банга Премудрый(англ.Bunga the Wise) - песня из эпизода «Банга Премудрый» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском Тимон и Пумба: Есть парень один, я умней не видел Мудрее, чем Пумба! Пумба: Толковей меня! Порою он странный, но это неважно. Он очень талантлив, наш лидер отважный Ума палата в нём Его советов ждём И каждый день и час Пусть он думает за нас! Он! Банга - это мудрый вожак Умнейший из нас, не поспоришь никак Если вдруг не знаешь, как поступить, То Банга тебе подскажет, как быть! Эй, друг, вперёд! Давай, Банга, мы здесь заодно! Банга: А вот и я! Ну, знайте, я все проблемы решу! Я – мудрый вождь и на помощь спешу! Коль не понятно, как поступить, То Банга тебе подскажет, как быть! Пусть Банга мудрейший решает вопрос Полоски не к месту, горошек хорош! А это не модно, побрейся уже лучше! Давай мне свой завтрак и кашку покушай! Он решит все проблемы быстро, как молния! Во мне столько мудрости, это так здорово! Он! Я! Банга - это мудрый вожак Умнейший из нас , не поспоришь никак Если вдруг не знаешь, как поступить, То Банга тебе подскажет, как быть! Банга - это мудрый вожак Умнейший из нас, не поспоришь никак Если вдруг не знаешь, как поступить, То Банга тебе подскажет, как быть! На английском Timon/Pumbaa: There's one honey badger Who's smart as can be Timon: He's smarter than Pumbaa! Pumbaa: He's smarter than me?! Timon: It may sound kooky But it came from Rafiki! Pumbaa: He's one smart cookie Timon: He's amazingly geeky Timon/Pumbaa: His IQ's off the charts He out thinks the best of us Pumbaa: But he's also got heart! Timon/Pumbaa: So he'll think for the rest of us So! Step right up, meet Bunga the Wise! The wisest of all, and he loves to advise If you're feeling down Don't know what to do Let Bunga the Wise Do your thinking for you! Pumbaa (spoken): Kid! Timon (spoken): That's your cue! Pumbaa (spoken): Come on, Bunga You know what to do Bunga (spoken): Guess who? So! Bunga: Step right up n' meet Bunga the Wise! The wisest of all, and I love to advise If you're feeling down Don't know what to do Let Bunga the Wise Timon/Pumbaa/Bunga: Do your thinking for you! Bunga: Don't ask any questions I'll tell you my thoughts Those stripes don't suit ya I'd change 'em to spots That beard, it looks out You gnus ought to shave 'em Give me your grubs I'll be sure to save 'em... Timon (spoken): He can solve almost any problem conceivable! Bunga (spoken): I've got so much wisdom It's unbungalievable! Pumbaa: Sooooo! Timon: Sooooo! Bunga: Sooooo! Timon/Pumbaa/Bunga: Step right up n' meet Bunga the Wise! The wisest of all, and I love to advise If you're feeling down Don't know what to do Let Bunga the Wise Do your thinking for you! Step right up n' meet Bunga the Wise! The wisest of all, and I love to advise If you're feeling down Don't know what to do Timon: Let Bunga the Wise Pumbaa: Bunga the Wise Bunga: Bunga the Wise Timon/Pumbaa/Bunga: Do your thinking for you! Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»